Radiator Springs
Radiator Springs is a town featured in Cars where Lightning McQueen ends up after clumsily destroying the town's main road. Town history Radiator Springs was founded by a steam car named Stanley on May 9, 1909, and a statue of him is outside the town courthouse. Stanley, who was selling radiator caps in Ornament Valley, found an oasis of water, later called Stanley's Oasis. There he also found new customers, so he decided to build a town there.http://www.pixar.com/features_films/CARS#Cars_Home/video/3423 He named it "Radiator Springs". Later, Stanley married Lizzie. After Stanley's death, more people came to live in Radiator Springs, and the town grew. It was a popular rest area where almost all cars would stop to shop and fill their gas tank. However, in the early 1980's, Interstate 40 was built near Radiator Springs, which greatly decreased traffic for Radiator Springs, since the Interstate bypassed the town in 1983. Finally, in the mid 1980's, Route 66 was decommissioned. In 1954, famous Piston Cup racer Doc Hudson suffered a massive accident that found him in a hospital for several years. Around the 1970s, Hudson fully recovered and returned to the Piston Cup; but found that the sport had left him behind because of new-comers, sponsors, the money had been spent, and the competitiveness in the races had grown. Hudson felt like nobody appreciated him anymore and retired completely from the Piston Cup before vanishing off the face of the Earth. Eventually, Doc Hudson found shelter in Radiator Springs. His wisdom tough grandpa-like attitude earned him respect from the town enough that in the late 1980s, Hudson was hired as the mayor, judge, and CEO of the town. In 2006, rookie racecar Lightning McQueen destroyed the town's main road in a hurry to get to a Piston Cup race in Los Angeles, California, and was arrested for five days to fix the road. He soon became friends with the Radiator Springs populace, and after his race, he set up a racing headquarters in the town, and the town started to grow again. Location Radiator Springs is located within Carburetor County, right on the edge of the county line. The town is nestled in between Cadillac Range and Ornament Valley. Radiator Springs is along Route 66, which travels from Los Angeles, California, to Chicago, Illinois. According to The Art of Cars, Radiator Springs is located in between Gallup, New Mexico, and Kingman, Arizona (which both can be heard in the end credits song). Gallup is very close to New Mexico's western border, therefore Radiator Springs is likely situated in Arizona. Radiator Springs is likely in the eastern part of Arizona, while the the truck stop they pass by would be in New Mexico. Residents Current Residents *Sally Carrera *Sheriff *Sarge *Fillmore *Ramone *Flo *Luigi *Guido *Lizzie *Mater *Red *Frank *Lightning McQueen *Mack *Mia and Tia *Otis (possible resident) *Cruz Ramirez (new resident) Former Residents *Doc Hudson, deceased between the events of Cars and Cars 2 *Stanley, deceased *Big Al, whereabouts unknown Buildings & Attractions Inside town *Budville Trading Company (closed) *Carburetor Repairs Emporium (closed) *The Cozy Cone Motel *Eat (closed) *Fillmore's Taste-In *Flo's V8 Cafe *Foggy Windshield (closed) *Glenrio Motel (closed - building became the Racing Museum) *Hudson Hornet Racing Museum (Previously Ornament Valley Mechanical Clinic) (In Cars 2) *Lightning McQueen's Racing Headquarters *formerly known as Luigi's Racing Headquarters in Australia* *Lube O Rama (closed) *Luigi's Casa Della Tires *Miss Piston (closed) * Mr. Curb Feeler (closed) * Mrs. Muffler (closed) * Muddy's Mudflaps (closed) *The Oil Pan (closed) *Ornament Valley Mechanical Clinic (Doctor Hudson: Dr. of Internal Combustion) (In Cars) *Pop N Patch Tire Repair (closed) *The Racing Museum (building was previously the closed Glenrio Motel) *Radiator Springs Courthouse & Fire Department *Radiator Springs Curios Shop *Radiator Springs Drive-In Theatre *Radiator Springs Garage (closed) *Radiator Springs Municipal Impound *Ramone's House of Body Art *Sarge's Surplus Hut *Sarge's SUV Boot Camp *Sparky's Spark Plugs (closed) *Stanley's Oasis (In Time Travel Mater) (now gone) *Tow Mater Towing & Salvage *Tractor Pasture *Willy's Butte *Wimpy's Wipers (closed) Nearby *Cadillac Range *Ornament Valley *Wheel Well Motel Location Gallery Image:Cozy cone motel1.png|Cozy Cone Motel Image:Flo's v8 cafe.png|Flo's V8 Cafe Image:Ramone's house of body art.png|Ramone's House of Body Art Image:Tow mater.png|Tow Mater Towing & Salvage Image:Doctor hudson dr of internal combustion.png|Doctor Hudson: Dr. of Internal Combustion Image:Radiator Springs Drive-In Theatre during the day.png|Radiator Springs Drive-In Theatre Image:Fillmore's taste-in.png|Fillmore's Taste-In Image:casa della tires.png|Luigi's Casa Della Tires Image:Radiator springs municipal impound.png|Radiator Springs Municipal Impound Image:Mrs. piston.png|Mrs. Piston Image:Pop 'n' patch tire repair.png|Pop 'N' Patch Tire Repair Image:Radiator springs curios.png|Radiator Springs Curios Image:Sarge's surplus hut.png|Sarge's Surplus Hut Image:Courthouse & fire department.png|Courthouse & Fire Department Image:Sarge's suv bootcamp.png|Sarge's SUV Bootcamp Image:Tractor pasture.png|Tractor Pasture Image:Willy's butte.png|Willy's Butte Image:Racing museum.png|Racing Museum Image:Cadillac Range.png|Cadillac Range Image:Ornament Valley.png|Ornament Valley Image:Wheel well motel.png|Wheel Well Motel References fr:Radiator Springs pt-br:Radiator Springs Category:Cars Locations Category:Cars Toons Locations Category:Cars 2 Locations Category:Cars 3 Locations